danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Imposter/Image Gallery
|-| Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Byakuya Togami.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Ultimate Imposter impersonating as Ryota Mitarai in ''Danganronpa 3 Profile Imposter.png|Ultimate Imposter's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Ibuki Mioda and Ultimate Imposter.png|Ibuki Mioda and Ultimate Imposter's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mlzzkvQqFv1qz4rgp.jpg|Ultimate Imposter's beta's design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Ultimate Imposter and Ryota DR3 Opening.jpg|Ultimate Imposter and Ryota Mitarai In the Opening Imposter_and_Mitarai_opening_2.png|Ultimate Imposter and Ryota in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Ultimate Imposter introduction.jpg|Ultimate Imposter panicked when he heard someone knocked his apartment's door. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Ultimate Imposter attempted to escape from their homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Ultimate Imposter failed to escape from Chisa. Class 77th.jpg|Ultimate Imposter gathered with their classmates in the class. Episode 02 Chiaki UI.png|Ultimate Imposter and Chiaki Nanami isolate themselves from the rest of the class. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|The Ultimate Imposter attended Chisa's welcome back party. Ryota & UI.png|Ultimate Imposter tries to convince Ryota to pace himself. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter brought Mikan Tsumiki to Ryota's dorm. Mikan nursing Ryota back to health.png|Mikan nursing Ryota back to health. Ryota meets UI.png|Ryota meets Ultimate Imposter. Impostor as Twogami.png|The Imposter as Byakuya Togami in a flashback. Imposter Twogami DR3.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter's (as Byakuya) introduction. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Mikan thanks the Ultimate Imposter for saying he trusts her. Episode 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter telling Mikan Tsumiki that Ryota is gone. Episode 08 Imposter asking Nagito.png|The Ultimate Imposter asking Nagito about Mikan's whereabouts. Episode 09 Imposterrealface.png|The Ultimate Imposter shows his true face to his classmates. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|The Ultimate Imposter mesmerized while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|The Ultimate Imposter crying after witnessing Chiaki's death. Class 77 Despair.png|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Imposter.JPG|The Ultimate Imposter is now brainwashed. They tearfully express that they could 'become anyone' they wanted, even president. At this point in time they are holding a Chicken Bucket. Ending Christmas.jpg|Christmas. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Renewal Nagito.png|The Ultimate Imposter and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Hope Arc |Ultimate Imposter lends Kyosuke a helping hand whilst impersonating him. Class 77-B.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Imposter comforting Mitarai.JPG|Ultimate Imposter comforts Ryota. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Ultimate Imposter pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ibuki force feeds Ryota while Ultimate Imposter smiles after Ryota recalled his motto. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami (Imposter) English Game Introduction.png|Talent card (English) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent card (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Mikan Tsumuki clumsily tripping and falling.png|Witnessing Mikan trip into a compromising pose Danganronpa 2 CG - The Imposter eating while Akane and Mahiru watch.png|Eating the meat on the skewers Danganronpa 2 CG - The Ultimate Imposter's body discovery.png|The Ultimate Imposter's corpse Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (1).png|Monokuma File (Chapter 1; English) Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (2).png|Monokuma File (Chapter 1; English) Chapter 5 Ultimate Imposter's Unknown Identity File.png|The Ultimate Imposter's student profile. Other Content DR2 Early Promotional Ingame Image 08.jpg|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Promotional; Unused) Opening Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) Byakuyastage.jpg|Ultimate Imposter's (Yōsuke Nishi) Full Outfit in the play. Stagebyakuya.jpg Stagebyakuya3.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Ultimate Imposter with Kazuichi Soda, Nagito, Hajime Hinata, Mahiru, Sonia Nevermind, Teruteru Hanamura and Gundham Tanaka. Nagitwogami.jpg|Ultimate Imposter and Nagito. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 Stage 2017 Ultimate Imposter.png|Yōsuke Nishi as the Ultimate Imposter. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) SDR2 Promotional Beta.png|Ultimate Imposter being shown in some beta promotional art, alongside Akane, Hajime and Chiaki Nanami. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with the real Byakuya. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Byakuya Togami (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Ryota Mitarai (Imposter) Early.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile (1st Version "SHSL Animator")NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Ryota Mitarai (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile (2nd Version "SHSL Imposter")NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Ultimate Imposter.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Merchandise One Coin Mini Twogami.jpg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Ultimate Imposter.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Ultimate Imposter and Teruteru Hanamura.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Ultimate Imposter and Teruteru Hanamura OOB.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) References ru: Галерея:Абсолютный Самозванец es:Galería:Ultimate Imposter